1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving the effectiveness and flexibility of fishing lures.
2. Problems in the Art
Typical artificial fishing lures come in many shapes and forms, but are all designed to simulate natural prey or food or to otherwise attract fish. Conventional fishing lures include many different types. In addition, among each type of lure, the lures come in various colors and shapes and with various alternate features. In order for fishermen to have a wide variety of lures for fishing for various types of fish under various conditions, a fisherman will fill a tackle box with a large number of lures, each being designed for a specific purpose. Fishermen typically include similar lures having varying colors in a tacklebox so that they can try the various different types of lures in various colors to determine what the fish are biting on. As a result, a typical tackle box will be filled with dozens of various fishing lures.
A conventional fishing lure is attached to the fishing line in a number of ways. Most commonly, a fisherman will simply tie the fishing line directly to the fishing lure. In order to change to a different type of lure while fishing, the fisherman will cut the line and then tie another lure onto the line. This is both time consuming and inconvenient. Another method of attaching a fishing lure to a fishing line is to connect a wire leader to the fishing line. A clip can be connected to the leader and clipped to the desired fishing lure. With this configuration, in order to change lures, the fisherman will unclip the present lure and clip on a different lure. One problem with leader lines is that they are typically more visible than the fishing line and may deter fish from the fishing lure. In addition, the clip itself may be visible to the fish which is undesirable for obvious reasons.
While using prior art fishing lures, a fisherman may change lures over and over in order to select the optimal lure for the conditions at the particular time. For example, the fisherman may interchange floating, sinking, etc. lures to determine what is working best at that time. In addition, the fisherman may interchange various colors, scent emitting materials, etc. in order to further determine what is most effective at any particular time. As a result, a fisherman will repeatedly cut the line and tie on another lure. Not only is this time consuming and inconvenient, but also requires that the fisherman have a tacklebox full of dozens of different types and colors of lures.